Miserable on Bon Odori?
by Fuchoin Kohan
Summary: A long sort of one shot.Various pairings.Ban,Ginji and the gang were at the Bon Odori.Ban plays a trick on Ren.Insanity ensues.Probably.R&R,please.


**Miserable on Bon-Odori?**

**AN:** My 1st Get Backers fic. Various pairing. Smutness and OOCness found. And sorry I made Ren a guy (I got confused...).

**Miserable on Bon-Odori?**

**By: Fuchoin Kohan**

"Miss, buy a flower!" Kazuki ran a hand through his hair and smiled at the lady. "I don't need flowers, sorry," he sighed and walked away. Maybe coming to the Bon-Odori carnival with Ban and Ginji wasn't a very good idea after all.

"Miss! Come and buy some drinks!" hollered a young man. Kazuki bit his trembling lips. For the umpteenth time, someone called him "Miss". Did these guys even have eyes? He was obviously wearing a guy's kimono for god's sake! He looked at the guy, balancing his mental dilemma; to hit or to ignore? Then his eyes spied those cool icy drinks. "Gimme three of that!" he tried to keep his temper in check.

The young man blinked. "Umm… gomen ne… I thought you were a…" he paused as he put three cups of ice lemon tea in a bag. "Forget it," Kazuki handed him some money and took the bag.

He caught up with Ban and Ginji. "Ne, Ginji-san, Ban," he called. Ginji turned and smiled. "Kazu-chan!" Ginji beamed. "Some water to quench the thirst," Kazuki offered them the tea. Ban fanned himself and grinned. "Cute kimono there," he grinned, gesturing to the lavender Kimono Kazuki was wearing. Kazuki bit his lip. "Thank you,"

Ginji took his and Ban was already sipping his through the narrow straw. "Nice tea," he smiled. Kazuki nodded and turned to Ginji. "Ne, Ginji-san… do I really look like a girl?" he asked.

Ginji smiled. "Umm… yeah, as a matter of fact, you do!" Ginji smiled. Ban bonked him on the head. "I could see that you're a guy from a kilometer away. These people just don't know what's the difference between a girl and a very pretty boy," Ban smiled, patting Kazuki on the shoulder.

Kazuki grinned. "Thanks," he sighed. "Kazuki-san!" hollered a voice. Ginji grinned and nudged Kazuki. "Your lover has come," he giggled. "Ginji-san!" Kazuki frowned, biting his lips. Ban observed the boy. "Cute," he uttered. "Hiya, Ren-kun. What're you doing here?" Kazuki smiled. "Oh, I'm just helping grandpa with his medicine stall there," he pointed at a waving old man. Kazuki waved back at him and looked at Ren.

"Join us for dinner?" Ban asked, rubbing his flat stomach with his free hand while fanning with the other. Ren nodded. "I'd love to!" he beamed. Ginji giggled at Kazuki's reaction.

Kazuki pulled Ginji over away from Ban and Ren's ear-range. "Ginji-san! Ban-san will tease me the whole night!" he said anxiously. Ginji blinked. "But I think you guys are cute together!" Ginji said aloud.

Ban smirked, suppressing giggles. Ren had a puzzled face. "Who are cute together?" Ren asked. Ban wanted to tell the boy, but decided to have fun a little by lying. "Oh, just Kazuki and this other guy," he said carelessly. "Ah?" Ren blinked. Ban gave him a puzzled look. "You don't know?" he asked, deliberately emphasizing the word 'know'.

"Emm… I didn't know that Kazuki-san already has a…" he paused. Suddenly Ban put a hand on Ren's shoulder. "Don't worry, you can ask him tonight. Let's go for dinner," Ban smiled.

"I don't know if he has the same feelings… but I bet he already have a girlfriend," Kazuki sighed. Ginji felt bad. He didn't like it if his friends were sad.

"What's this?" Ban asked as they came near. Kazuki turned around and was nose to nose to Ren. He backed away and hid his flush behind his long fringe. "Sorry," he uttered.

Ban slung his hands over Ginji's shoulder and bit his ears from behind. "I'm playing a game," he giggled as he told Ginji softly, still fanning. "What is it?" Ginji asked. "Just keep quiet and play along," he giggled and turned to the boys. "Come on, we go and eat some food," the boy practically had Ginji drag him.

They passed some stalls and Ban peered at the food. Ren looked at Ban and giggled. He just realized the boy's hair. It was tied up in Ninja style. "Ban-san!" he called. Ban turned around. "Hm?" he blinked. "Cute hair you got there!" Ren giggled. Ban smirked and bonked Ginji's head. "Thanks to him!" he returned his gaze back to the various type of food displayed.

Kazuki played with the small bob of Ginji's tied hair. "Cute! I didn't realize this earlier!" Kazuki giggled. Ginji laughed. "I want Ban-chan's hair like that so he said I gotta have it as well," Ginji shrugged.

Girls in Kimono's walk around carrying small pouch bags and lanterns with fan stuck to their ribbon obi. Guys in Kimono also walk around but were busy fanning themselves. The heat was killing.

They bought food, ice cream and drinks. Then they found a place by the side to picnic. Ban smiled to girls who passed by waving at him, shrieking "Cool!"

Ginji was busy with food. He just couldn't stop. When he was down to the ice cream, he opened the cover. Inside was two round buns filled with ice cream. He looked at Ban and smiled. "Say 'aah', Ban-chan!" Ginji exclaimed. Ban blinked as Ginji stuffed a whole ice cream bun into his mouth.

"WAAAH! IT'S COLD!" Ban exclaimed pulling Ginji's head, forcing his mouth to clash with his own. Ginji laughed and bit half of the bun from Ban's mouth. Kazuki and Ren laughed. "How cute!" Ren laughed.

"No way!" Ban suddenly choked. "What's wrong, Ban-chan?" Ginji asked. Ban's face went red and pointed at a certain direction. They all looked simultaneously and blinked as Ban laughed. "Hevn-san!" Ginji exclaimed.

"Bwahahaha! Bitch's in Kimono! Bwahahaha!" he laughed. Hevn spotted them and walked over, hitting Ban on his head with her fan. "What're you laughing at?" she demanded. Ban pouted. "You!" he stood up, obviously taller than Hevn. Hevn looked up to Ban and kicked him in the nuts.

"DAMMIT!" Ban caught his groin and crouched. "Ban-chan… are you alright?" Ginji asked. Ban frowned. "I think she broke it," he croaked. "Hevn-san…" Ginji looked up to her. Hevn blinked and felt a slight guilt. "Take him somewhere and check," she ushered Ginji.

Ginji helped Ban up and pulled him to a back lane where no one was around. He reached around in the dark and leaned Ban on the wall. "Does it hurt?" Ginji asked. "Damn that bitch! It damned fucking hurts!" Ban cried, a drop of tear rolled off his cheeks. He didn't know being kicked in the groin hurt this much.

Ginji reached down to find Ban's rod. It was limp in his hand through the cloth. "Still hurts?" he asked. Ban nodded. "Damn it!" he cursed as he inhaled sharply again. Ginji pushed aside Ban's Kimono as he reached inside to touch that limp flesh. "Let's see if it still works," Ginji uttered as he started pumping on the rod. To no avail, the pain was still radiating from it as it stayed flaccid.

"I'm impotent! WAAAAGH!" Ban cried. "Shh," Ginji put a finger on Ban's mouth. "Let's work it slowly okay?" Ginji coaxed the boy. He touched Ban's neck and pulled gently as his mouth closed the space between Ban's sweet ice cream flavored lips and his own. His tongue darted slowly inside wiggling its way through. The boy responded as he twirled his own tongue against the invader, savoring the sweet taste.

When Ban's body was relaxed and seemed like forgetting the pain radiating from his groin, Ginji left the mouth and knelt to get inside of Ban's kimono, engulfing the flaccid flesh under. Ban bit his lips as a mixture of pain and pleasure filled him.

Ban finally bucked into the warm mouth with force as he came. Ginji swallowed every drop as not to make a mess. Then he stood up. "I think it's still in perfect working condition," Ginji winked. Ban laughed as he reached out to pull the boy for a kiss. "You idiot!" he laughed.

Both emerged out from the dark to join the group. It seemed that Paul, Natsumi, Shido and Akabane already occupied some space on the picnic mat. The night was crawling in.

"Hiya! Where were you two?" Natsumi asked. "Some bitch here kicked me so I had to get some medicine," Ban pouted. "I'm sorry Ban-kun… here have a lollipop," Hevn handed him a rabbit shaped confectionery. Ban slipped it in between his obi and sat down. "I'm not saying thank you," he pouted.

They talked and laugh for another hour more before the festival started. They folded the mat and walked over to the small stage in the middle of the field. Everyone was slowly crowding the stage as to get ready.

"Get in the circle!" someone started exclaiming. They all started with drum playing. It was to warm up the atmosphere. "What school is it, this year?" Kazuki asked. Ren smiled. "Mine! But I didn't participate," Ren told the boy. "But why not?" Kazuki asked. "No stamina. Besides, I'm too old!" he laughed. Kazuki smiled. Ren seemed so alive and sweet. Even though he loathed Kazuki at first sight when he knew he wasn't a girl.

After the energetic drum performance, the Ondo music started. The young girls and boys on the stage danced around the drum, following the beat. The people around the stage, going in slow circles later followed this event.

Ban kept hitting Ginji's head with his fan as the boy stepped on his toes a few times. "Ouch ouch ouch…!" Ginji rubbed his head. "Step again and I'll kiss you right here in front of everyone!" Ban threatened. Ginji grinned. "Sounds fun!" Ginji laughed, as he danced.

'Twank!'

Another hit from Ban.

Kazuki and Ren laughed at both of them and turned to find that both of them were locked in a daze. Then Kazuki looked away, blushing. He followed the dance steps and smiled when Ren looked at him.

_He's so beautiful …_ Ren sighed to himself. Then he blushed at himself as he remembered the first time he kissed Kazuki. Well, it wasn't exactly a kiss but it was close enough. The texture of his soft trembling lips.

"Woi!" Shido hit his head with his fan. "What're you dreaming about? You're dance is all wrong!" Shido told him with his deadpan voice. "Er… Sorry…!" he apologized and fell back into the dance steps, paying more attention.

When it was all over, they sat by the sides to catch a drink. Natsumi came with bags of drinks, handing it to everyone.

Ban and Ginji leaned on each other. "Tired…" both of them croaked deadly, their free hands around each other's waist.

Ren blushed when Kazuki leaned slightly against him. Kazuki's thighs and shoulder were glued to his own. It was divine. "I'm sleepy," Natsumi said softly. "So, go home," Ban said, laughing. "Ban-chan don't be so mean," Ginji nuzzled Ban's neck. "Okay, I'll send the girls home," Paul smiled as he got up. He dusted his kimono and waved as he walked away with Natsumi and Hevn. "Bye Gin-chan!" Natsumi waved. Ginji waved back.

"I'm hungry Ban-chan," he whined. "We'll buy something to eat later, okay?" Ban kissed Ginji's forehead. The boy nodded as he whined again when Ban drank his juice.

Ren sighed. Those two looked so happy together. He felt bolder and wrapped his hand around Kazuki's waist. Whoever it was whom Kazuki liked was a jerk. Today was such a beautiful and colorful night outside here and this jerk that Kazuki liked would rather be somewhere else but not here with him. Ren was determined that he would prove to Kazuki that he was better that this jerk.

Kazuki tensed. Did he felt what he just felt? Did Ren really drape his arms around him? Did…

Then he looked straight into Ren's eyes. A moment of thick tension could be felt. Kazuki looked away, he was red. He was flushed. He was embarrassed. He was…

Ren tilted Kazuki's chin and guided his back to look at him. "Kazuki-san… whoever it was this guy you have in your heart is a jerk. He would rather be somewhere else but with you tonight," Ren uttered. Kazuki blinked in confusion. What was Ren talking about?

Ban who managed to eavesdrop on them suppressed his giggled on Ginji's shoulder. "What is it, Ban-chan?" Ginji asked in a whisper. Ban leaned up to Ginji's ears and whispered back. "Our movie is starting… heheh…" he giggled.

"Who is this 'he' you're talking about, Ren-kun?" Kazuki asked. "The guy who you liked!" Ren exclaimed. "But, why are you saying that he's a jerk?" Kazuki asked. "Because he doesn't deserve you, that's why. Because he's not here with you tonight!" Ren told Kazuki. "Ren-kun… he is here," Kazuki said softly, a warm smile on his face.

"He is?" Ren blinked. Kazuki nodded. "He was here with me the whole night," Kazuki smiled. "He was?" Ren asked. Kazuki nodded. Ren's face fell. He never felt so dejected and sad before. Then he got up. "Where're are you going Ren-kun?" Kazuki asked, holding his wrist.

"I'm sorry Kazuki-san. I… I didn't knew he was here… I must be an idiot… forgive me," Ren sighed. Kazuki smiled, but he didn't let go of his grip. "Kazuki-san… your… your lover… the one you like…" Ren lost his words. He could not speak anymore.

"Is you," Kazuki smiled. Ren closed his eyes. Then he paused. "Who?" he blinked as he doubted of his own hearing, did he really hear what he heard? "You," Kazuki smiled.

Ren blinked, then he looked at Ban. "But… but he… he said that…!" Ren pointed at Ban. "I said what?" Ban smirked, a teasing tone in his voice.

"Ban!" Ren got up and chased after Ban who ran funnily in his Kimono. "You made me act like a fool! You made me #$&!"

Ginji laughed. "What did Ban-san told him?" Kazuki asked. Ginji shrugged. "Beats me," he giggled.

Kazuki laughed as he saw the two boys running around. One was trying to hit the other with his fan and the other teasingly running away laughing their heads off.

"This year's Bon Odori was fun," Kazuki sighed happily. "Yeah… I agree," Ginji smiled.

The End.

AN: groans Sorry if it was too stupid. It was my first go. Anywayz, R&R please.


End file.
